


Nice Things

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Derek was expecting a simple, low-key Valentine's with Stiles, and what he comes home to is not that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Sterek.... with over the top Stiles spoiling Derek

While it’s their first Valentine’s day together, they had both agreed to keep it low-key and casual. They weren’t the type of couple to go to some expensive restaurant where the food was not worth the price and more the kind of couple who cuddled up on the couch with a movie. So when Derek gets home with a bouquet of roses and a box of pastries from Stiles’s favorite dessert place, he’s shocked to find their apartment covered in flowers and stuffed teddy bears and boxes of chocolate.

There’s no Stiles to be found in the living room, so he sets his things down and ventures into the kitchen only to find more presents, this time wrapped so he’s unable to tell from an instant what it is Stiles has given to him. Stiles is in the kitchen in front of the stove, stirring something, and Derek can see there’s something else in the oven. 

“What are you making?” Derek asks, coming up behind Stiles, effectively startling him. He curses, switches the stove off, and then turns around.

“You’re home early!” He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Derek says, pulling back slightly, “but I think I’m the one surprised here. What all is this?” Derek waves his hand around to indicate all the presents.

“Look, I know we said we’d keep it low-key, but I, um, might’ve gotten click-happy.” Stiles smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. 

Stiles continues his defense, “I saw a lot of things I wanted to get you, and I kept thinking I should just pick one, but I couldn’t because I was like, no, Derek, deserves this nice thing and this other nice thing. And I wanted to be the one to give it to you because I know you, and I know you wouldn’t get it for yourself because you’d think you didn’t need it or it was too much, or like you didn’t deserve it. And I really wanted to show you that you deserve everything, and I want to give you everything, but… for now, you’ll just have to accept about half a dozen things from Amazon and a bunch of soft animals and flowers.”

During his speech, Derek finds his heart melting and his vision going slightly blurry. He pulls Stiles towards him and hugs him fiercely and then pulls back enough to kiss him.

After a few moments, he steps back and holds Stiles’s face in his hands. “I’m going to say something really sappy. You ready?” Derek asks.

With a smile, Stiles nods. “Bring it on.”

“You are my nice thing. You don’t have to give me everything. I have you.”

“God, Derek, you weren’t kidding. I don’t think I was prepared for that level of sap.”

Derek chuckles. “I love you, you punk.”

“Much better.” Stiles hugs and kisses Derek again, both of them smiling against each other’s lips. “I love you too, sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
